edens_gate_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Rasputin
"''Expensive heels are more durable when it comes to stabbing Peggies." Anastasia is the aunt of Hope County's Junior Deputy, Alissa Morrison. She is the aunt on Alissa's step-father's side. Early Life Anastasia is the last born child of the Rasputin Family. She lived in Russia for two years before her parents moved her and her siblings to Los Angeles, California. Being the baby of the family, she was often spoiled or well looked after. Her brother never let anything bad happen to her, if someone was bullying her in high school, he would pick her up after school or ask their father to send an enforcer who works for his father to make sure she was well taken are of. During high school, she took up Photography and majored in it in college with some fashion designing. She became a professional photographer one year before Alissa was born. Over the years, she visited her brother at least once a month to see Nikolai, his wife, and daughter. She is often hired for weddings, special birthdays, and often celebrity parties to do photos. She’s had a few girlfriends here and there, her last one having been the more serious one. It ended due to her girlfriend cheating on her numerous times and even ending up pregnant. As much as she loved her, she couldn’t handle it and broke it off. She learned of what was going on in Hope County from her brother when she visited and saw that Monika wasn’t around. She decided to try and get into Hope County and see if she could help her sister-in-law and niece in anyway she could. Hope County When Anastasia arrived in Hope County, she showed up in Jacob's region. How she got there? Well she just told Alissa that she didn't need to worry about it. A group of Peggies were the first one to find her and were the first ones she killed while there. They shot at her and ruined her expensive and designer dress. A small group of Whitetails found her pulling one of her heels out of a Peggie's face. She was brought to Alissa's home outside Fall's End and it was there that she met Helen, Alissa's Godmother. She had met Helen from time to time but she never really put much thought into the woman until she watched her in action. She helped Alissa fight Peggies with everyone else, becoming fast friends with Grace Armstrong, Kim Rye, and even Adelaide Drubman. She somehow attracted the attention of John Seed and she didn't want it, he'd send her clothing and she kept either destroying the clothing or giving it away to someone who wanted them. She didn't have to worry about him long cause eventually Alissa killed him. Physical Description Anastasia is often described as someone who should be a fashion model. She's a tall brunette with forest green eyes, she's fit and a tad muscular, not too much though. She has an octopus tattoo around her right ankle, it looks like it's coiled around it. Has a tattoo of a camera with flowers and a ribbon box in the shape of camera film that read "Capture the Moment" on the inside of her left arm. Personality and Traits Anastasia is very friendly, often going around Los Angeles to take photos of random people as well as landmarks. She is extremely generous and helps everyone she can, she rarely expresses anger over situations but if she does then it’s most likely cause someone in her family was insulted. Her brother states she’s the one that got the long fuse in the family, not counting himself. Skills and Abilities Is skilled with a pistol and assault rifle, her father trained all three of his kids to know how to use guns. Is trained in hand-to-hand combat by her father as well, she prefers hand-to-hand combat over using guns. Photography skills, she is a professional photographer after all. Fashion Designing skills, she's the reason Alissa knows how to make cosplay outfits as well as cosplay armor. Relationships ''Nikolai Rasputin & Monika Morrison Nikolai is her big brother, she loves him more than anything in the world and as a child, looked up to him. Even as adults, they two stayed in contact. She highly approved of Monika when first meeting her, she was also the one who made Monika's wedding dress since the two got married when Monika was eight months pregnant with Alissa. She visits them once a month, often wanting to get pictures of Seattle life and just see her niece. Any excuse to see her brother, sister-in-law, and niece is a good excuse in her mind. Alissa Morrison Alissa is Anastasia's ONLY niece. Her big sister having a boy and Anastasia had no children of her own. So she dotes on her niece, she made baby clothing for her niece after she was born, and even made Alissa's wedding dress when she and Jess got married. When it comes to family, Anastasia was taught there was nothing more important. She is also the only one aside from Monika that can put Alissa in a dress. She puts Alissa in dresses suited to her fashion and loves doing a photo shoot with her. Hope County was the perfect scenery for a new photo shoot but she waited until the cult was done with. Helen Wilson She won't lie. The first time she met Helen, she never really gave her a second thought. They of course met numerous times due to Helen being like a sister to Monika and being invited to family functions but it wasn't until Anastasia arrived in Hope County that she actually realized Helen made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Anastasia hadn't had a girlfriend in almost three years but Helen made her happy. She would eventually tell Alissa's godmother that she has feelings for her. Helen and Anastasia would later get married a year after Alissa and Jess. Jess Black Unlike Helen, Anastasia liked Jess the moment they met. Jess was honest, Jess was a strong and independent woman, Jess loved Alissa. Alissa was happy and Anastasia trusted Jess with her. She would eventually design Alissa's wedding dress when Jess asked the Junior Deputy to marry her. She has a lot of photos of Jess while she's hunting, she thinks the Huntress is beautiful and sees why Alissa likes her. Trivia * Has several published photography books. * Her current camera is roughly around 1,800 dollars but with all of the accessories she has with it, she brought nearly 3,000 dollars with of photography equipment with her to Hope County to document what’s going on. * Fights in fancy, expensive clothing and heels. She’s also quite good at running in heels. * When learning Jess and Alissa were dating, she was already planning their wedding before Jess even proposed. * Taught Alissa how to make her cosplay outfits. * Speaks fluent Russian (sort of a given lol) * Plans on using photos she took during her time in Hope County to make a new book dedicated to all of those photos. * Protective over Alissa and even Samantha, after meeting the young girl. She loves her gaybies. * Her wedding gift to Alissa and Jess was a converted Volkswagen Van that they could use to travel. They used it for their honeymoon, traveling from Montana to San Francisco. Category:Characters